


Journal of a lost god

by BeastOfTheReach



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, POV First Person, Soul Bond, The Maw (Warcraft), World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: "This journal is an experiment to see if the communication curse put on me spreads to writing. Here will be a record of my memories since I woke up here in the Maw. " - the Nameless OneFirst attempt at writing in first person. Heavy speculation on Shadowlands lore.There probably will be more entries.
Relationships: The Jailer | Zovaal / Original character
Kudos: 3





	Journal of a lost god

_This journal is an experiment to see if the communication curse put on me spreads to writing. Here will be a record of my memories since I woke up here in the Maw._

_I was informed by one of the Mawsworn that mortals like to put dates before their journal entries. However, time isn't a construct of death, so I'll just number them, and give each a title._

### Entry 1: Awakening

I remember horrible pain in my neck and right side of my face. They were two different types of pain, though. My face burned, while my neck felt like it was carved into. This is the last memory I have prior to waking up here.

I woke up, and found myself in chains, with no memory of my identity. I looked around, noticing that I could only see out of my left eye. Still, I turned my head as far as I could and as far as the bindings would allow, and took in as much of my surroundings as I could. Around me was a bleak and desolate place, covered in jagged rock formations. I seemed to be high up, as I could see far. I looked down and saw that I was on a platform. Spiral stairs led away from it, and then descended out of view. 

I struggled against my chains for a while, futile as it was. My knees ached horribly, and my arms were sore from being stuck in the same position. Trying to distract myself from my discomfort, I turned my thoughts inward, trying to remember anything at all. All I remembered was the cutting pain in my neck. It didn't hurt anymore, so I put it out of my mind and focused on the present moment. I tugged on one of the chains binding my arms as hard as I could to see how much strength there was in this body. The chain went taut, but didn't give. Evidently, my physical strength was not enough to tear it. 

I then turned inward once again, but this time I willed something, anything, to happen. I twisted my arm, and gripped one of the chains in my hand, and focused my will on that spot. I turned my good eye to look, and saw that my talons were glowing a dark blue, and frost began eating at the chain. I willed it to go as cold as it could, to eat through the metal, and after a while, a section of chain was frozen solid. I tugged with all my strength again, and this time, the frozen links shattered, freeing my arm, and causing me to fall over and skid along the floor.

I laughed, a ghastly, distorted sound that echoed around the empty landscape. I cut it out shortly, afraid someone would come and undo my progress. No one seemed to take notice, though. Was there anyone else at all? 

I dealt with the other chains the same way I dealt with the first. I could move again! Standing up took effort. It seemed like my limbs had forgotten how to move. I stretched, and made a few stilted steps along the platform. I was free, or at least, free to explore this place. 

I don't know how long I spent wandering, as there was no way to mark the passage of time. All this time I was alone, save for a few tormented shadows that either stared into space or tried to attack me, and small horned creatures scurrying about. From the shades, I learned the name of this place: the Maw. The name fit, I thought. The jagged rock formations could pass for teeth. 

My solitude ended when I found another chained prisoner. 

It was a man, held on a platform similar to mine, but reinforced by glowing runes that hummed with power. Similar runes were carved violently into his skin all over his arms, back, and chest. Whoever put him here put far more effort into restraining him than they did with me: metal shackles were wrapped around his limbs, belt, and neck, seared right onto the skin. A multitude of chains extended from them, keeping him on his knees.

He snarled at me when I approached, and I saw more runes etched into his face. He seemed vaguely familiar, even though I have no memory of him. 

I tried to chew through his chains like I did with mine, but the power coursing through them threw me back. Not knowing what else to do, I sat with him instead. He glared and bared his sharp teeth at me at first, but seemed to warm up to my presence over time. I told him of what I learned, and he listened. Somehow, he understood the distorted noises that fell out of my mouth. 

Eventually, he started speaking to me in return. His name was Zovaal. He told me of the Maw, of its purpose as a prison for the supposedly unredeemable souls. He told me his story too, of how he was the one to question, to oppose the very idea of the Maw, only to be thrown in there himself, and given a new title: the Jailer. We agreed that the title was a mockery as he was more of a prisoner. Zovaal asked for my name, but I couldn't give him one. 

It became a routine. I would wander the Maw, and then return to Zovaal and tell him what I found, which usually wasn't much. More tormented shades and scurrying beasts. I fought a larger beast once, and won. 

The routine lasted until we both sensed the flow of power through Zovaal's prison weakening gradually.

Zovaal urged me to try freezing the chains again, and so I did. Our senses were right, whatever was holding him, weakened enough for me to gnaw through his bindings like I did with mine. Zovaal growled and thrashed in his chains until they snapped, and he was free. Or, well, as free as any of us could be here in the Maw. 

He drew to his full height, slightly taller than me. He regarded me for a while, then said I was familiar somehow, but he couldn't remember. I told him that I had the same nagging feeling. Like we were supposed to know each other, but didn't. Like something was missing. He thanked me, then beckoned me to follow. And so I did. I have been following him since. 


End file.
